It is well known that the efficiency of electrical and mechanical apparatus can be optimized by operating such equipment at or near full capacity. It is therefore the general endeavor to utilize or improve many systems to operate at full capacity and therefore achieve maximum efficiency. Telecommunication systems of all types are no exception, in that efforts are continually being advanced to first, operate systems at or near full capacity, and then to expand the capacity to encompass additional service, features, etc. and thereby realize additional economic benefits.
As an example of the foregoing, electronic switching systems have replaced the mechanical type systems to increase speed of operation and accommodate more telephone calls. Time division and space multiplexing of telephone calls have been implemented to increase the usage of facilities, thereby improving operation. In the cellular telephone field, digital processing and "roaming" have been fully implemented to improve the efficiency and generate traditional customer services. In the mobile radio field, many of the foregoing features have been implemented, as well as trunking to increase the usage of the various radio channels. Many other examples exist that are illustrative of the new and different types of techniques and equipment that can be employed to expand services and optimize the efficiency of communication equipment.
As can be seen from the foregoing examples, the enhancements to expanded capacity generally involve additional equipment which, in many instances, may be difficult to integrate into existing systems, and which may involve substantial cost or down time for implementing the enhancement. On the other hand, very little advancement has been undertaken in the telecommunication industry toward the fuller utilization of existing equipment by allocating different time intervals for users. In other words, the capacity of existing systems can be more fully utilized by allowing certain customers the use of the services and equipment during certain times, and denying the use thereof during other times to allow other customers the utilization of the same equipment and services.
A need therefore exists for expanding the capacity of communication equipment while yet minimizing capital expenditures of additional equipment. A further need exists for a system that can coordinate the use of the equipment and services to certain customers during certain time periods, and deny services at other times so that during such time the communication equipment and services are allocated to other customers.